


Trost Kindergarten

by ItsYaGirlJess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/F, F/M, M/M, Pining Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYaGirlJess/pseuds/ItsYaGirlJess
Summary: Eren and the gang are all cute li'l toothless four year olds in the same kindergarten.Tantrums, crushes and play dough eating Sasha ensue.Modern day & Kindergarten AU.





	Trost Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Attack on Titan. If I did I'd make every single ship canon just for y'all. 
> 
> The 'crushes' you'll read in this will only be the adorable kiddy kind. Because, give me strength, it is the cutest and purest thing in the world. 
> 
> I wanted to write characters in a way that you'll see them as something with the same amount of emotion Eren's shown with in both the manga & anime. I adore the veterans so much, so they're getting a bit of spotlight in this. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy this work!
> 
>  
> 
> **Erwin Smith**  
>  _My beloved baby._

“Ready to go Eren, Mikasa?”

 

 “Yes Mom!” 

 

“We are ready, yes!”

 

Eren and Mikasa shuffled over to the doorway where Carla, Eren’s mother and Mikasa’s adoptive mother, awaited. Mikasa, the more sensible of the two, quickly wrapped her favourite red scarf around her neck and Eren, the more unpredictable of the two, struggled to both tie his shoelaces and keep his balance.  

 

Mikasa had her shoulder-length black hair out, touching just above her hip, and wore a long dark red skirt with a pink cardigan and white undershirt. The ensemble was a creation of the girl’s own - Carla adored the outfit. She looked every bit presentable, compared to her animated counterpart. Eren was wearing his favourite light blue ‘Justice Avengers GO!’ t-shirt that was too loved along with brown cargo shorts. The boy had insisted on wearing his beloved old and fading shirt, regardless of his mother’s insistence on wearing something a bit more formal, like Mikasa. His brown hair was an uncombed disheveled mess and some of the pancake he had eaten that morning was still on his mouth. Carla was itching to wipe it off with her thumb.

 

“Hey, wait, do I get a goodbye?” Eren’s father asked as he slowly emerged from the hallway with a copy of the the day’s newspaper in his hand. He seemed just about ready to head to work with the dark grey suit he was wearing.  

 

“Bye Dad!” Eren yelled back with a toothy smile, before bringing his attention back to his shoes.

 

Mikasa gave Eren her elbow as he determinedly tried to tackle the mundane yet difficult task of tying his shoelace. “Goodbye, Da...Mr Jaeger.” Mikasa wasn’t at the ‘Mom and Dad’ phase yet, even though Carla and Grisha insisted she do so. She had been their adoptive child for a year now. The girl was too modest and shy, but they loved her all the same.

 

The aforementioned father bent down to ruffle the four-year-olds’ hairs, planting a kiss on both their heads. “Have a happy and fun day, kiddos.” He then proceeded to give his beautiful wife a quick kiss on her cheek. “Drive safely.” The man then headed back into the hallway while waving behind him.

 

Carla blushed and rolled her eyes. Her husband had her moments. The brunette then noticed her son’s failed attempt at tying his own shoelace. “Eren, you’re knotting your shoelace.”

 

“No I’m not! It's bow, like Mom does!” He snapped back.

 

Mikasa stared at the furiously tied knot. “That’s a knot.”

 

Carla groaned at her son’s denial. She then bent down to assist him, ignoring the boy’s complaints. “There -- perfect.” The brunette said as she finished tying a perfect pair of bows for her four year old child. She glanced over at Mikasa, who had done hers perfectly. Carla always wished Mikasa’s competence would rub off on Eren, but with every passing day the thought seemed less likely. Her little munchkin was too brash of a boy. He obviously inherited the trait from his father. Obviously.

 

“Mooom we’re gonna be late!” Her son said, tugging at her long light pink skirt.

 

“Do you both have your lunches?”

 

“Yes!” The two children said in unison.

 

“Are you both going to behave?” The question was more for one of the children than the other.

 

“Yes!” The children said, again, simultaneously.

 

Carla gave her son a stern look. “I mean it Eren. I know how violent you get, especially with that Kirstein boy.”

 

“It's not my fault Jean’s a horse face!”

 

Mikasa grabbed her foster brother’s arm with a worried look. “Eren that’s really mean…”

 

Eren gasped at the raven. “Why are you siding with him?! Y’don’t know him like I do cuz he likes you!” His sister blushed furiously in embarrassment.

 

Carla grabbed both the children’s hands and lead them out of the door with a little force. “Mikasa, if Eren misbehaves you make sure you get him in line. And Eren, Mommy will be very disappointed in you if you get in trouble!”

 

Eren sighed in annoyance. “I’ll be a good boy cuz I am one...”

 

The woman quickly let the pair into the car and ensured both their seatbelts were done. She dumped their bags into the car’s trunk before glancing at her watch and gasped at the time. “Oh my! We better get going you two, or else we’ll be late for your first day of kindergarten!”

 

Carla saw Mikasa shuffle in her seat through the car’s rear view mirror. The four year old had an anxious expression settling on her face. Carla knew the poor girl had issues with socialising with other children. The thought of being around a bunch of them must really be weighing down on her.

 

The woman then saw her son hold his adoptive sister’s hand in a comforting gesture. He sent the girl that determined look he gets when he watches those morning superhero TV shows. “Don’t worry Mikasa, I’m gonna be there with you so you don’t needa be scared!”

 

Mikasa flushed a shade of red that rivaled her scarf before absent-mindedly twirling her long hair.  

 

Carla smiled warmly at the sight.

 

* * *

 

“E-Eren! Hold on a second!” Carla wailed, rushing to grab the children’s bags from the trunk of the car. Her four year old ball of energy had been desperate to enter the kindergarten, with Mikasa having to grab his arms to stop him. Sometimes Carla wondered what she would do without the girl.

 

“But I wanna goooooo!” Eren complained in his whining voice, still wiggling to escape Mikasa’s firm grip on both his arms.

 

His sister sighed calmly. “We need our bags, Eren.” She looked up at the blue sky and squinted at how bright the sun was on the day.

 

Carla, with two brown bags in her hands, met the duo at the side of the black car and sent the boy a scolding glare. “The kindergarten isn’t going to disappear Eren - you need to be more patient. I asked you to wait and you didn't listen to me. I thought you'd be a good boy.” She then handed the two their bags.

 

The boy frowned. Eren didn’t like disappointing his mother like that, yet he always seems to do it. His mother was always patient with him… Eren really needed to make more of an effort. Cuz y’know, he’s a good boy. Or he tried to be, for his mother’s sake.

 

Carla, noticing her son’s internal struggling, decided to change the subject. She didn't want the boy to dwell on her lecture for too long. It was his first day of his new kindergarten - a time of excitement! “C’mon you two, let’s go inside. When you come home I promise there’ll be a surprise waiting for you!”

 

Eren sent his mother an excited toothy grin, already forgetting the scold. “Ok Mom!”

 

* * *

 

“Hello Mrs. Jaeger!” A petite sandy blonde woman greeted in a sweet tone as the trio entered the building. She was wearing a bright blue vest over her casual white beige shirt and dark blue jeans. Eren glanced at the woman’s name tag - her name was Petra. Petra Ral. Eren thought the woman had kind brown eyes.

 

Carla gave the woman a small wave. “Ah hello Petra! I believe we talked on the phone.”

 

Petra smiled. She glanced at Eren with aforementioned kind eyes. “So you must be Eren?”

 

Eren nodded enthusiastically.

 

The blonde ruffled his hair. “Your Mom says you can be a handful, and that's a-okay - I know a lot of children you'll get along with!”

 

The young boy beamed at that. He couldn't wait to make more friends!

 

The woman then looked at Mikasa, who was hiding behind Carla’s skirt with an overwhelmed look on her face, desperate to hide herself. Petra kneeled down to her height. “And you must be Mikasa! What a lovely name. I’m Petra Ral, but you can call me Petra.” She showed the girl her simple name tag.

 

Mikasa only buried herself more in Carla’s skirt, disappearing more and more into the many folds.

 

Eren grabbed Mikasa’s hand from his mother’s skirt with an embarrassed look. “She can get really shy…”

 

“Oh! There’s a girl I think you’ll get along with wonderfully. She’s a bit shy, but she’s wonderful! Her name’s Annie -” Petra carefully grabbed Mikasa’s hand from Eren. “- a silent girl like you. She’s drawing right now. Let me introduce you guys!”

 

Mikasa looked up at Carla for reassurance - her grey orbs wide with fear and her mouth pursed. She was acting as if without Carla’s presence she’d fall right through the floor. The brunette patted Mikasa’s back and gave the young girl an encouraging smile. “Go on, Mikasa. Petra’s a nice woman.”

 

Petra grabbed Eren’s hand with her spare one. “Let’s go guys - say goodbye to your Mom!”

 

“Bye Mom!”

 

“Bye...M-Mo…Miss Jaeger.” Mikasa mumbled hesitantly, unsure of herself. She had a tight grip on Eren’s shirt, still holding Petra’s hand.

 

Carla waved the two goodbye with a fond expression on her face. “Have a fun day you two! And make sure to play safely -” her stare landed on her son, with her eyes basically screaming ‘if you don’t behave you’ll be grounded till the next millennium.’ “- I mean it Eren!”

 

* * *

 

Petra introduced Annie, a small girl with large icy blue eyes with blond hair in neatly done up in a braid, to Mikasa. Annie had been drawing by herself in a corner of the playroom surrounded by the screams of eager and excited children. Once the kindergarten worker told introduced the blonde to Eren and Mikasa, no words were shared after. Not even a hello.

 

Mikasa didn’t seem too bothered by the girl’s lack of conversation, as she sat down silently next to Annie, looking at her drawing, nodding in approval. The young raven then got a piece of paper on the table and a green pencil from a nearby container and joined the blonde in drawing. The pair seemed happy to draw together in their silence.

 

Eren sat down opposite of Mikasa and Annie. The boy wasn’t too keen on drawing - there was no fighting or screaming involved in the activity. He was rather eager to play with the other children. Nevertheless, he wanted to stay with and protect his sister, so the brunette grabbed a piece of paper and started scribbling on it with a purple pen.

 

“Those are really nice drawings guys!” Petra chirped, kneeling over to see the children’s works. “Would you like some more pa- Sasha! You don’t eat the play-dough!” The woman yelled in distress, glaring at a girl playing with play dough in another section of the room, quickly leaving the trio again to their silence.

 

Eren drew a picture of himself as a superhero. He was shooting lasers from his eyes and flying over Trost. Proud of his masterpiece, the boy showed his sister and Annie the drawing. “Look what I drew guys! Isn’t it cool? That’s me-,” he pointed to the purple figure in the middle of the drawing, “-and those are laser beams - they go pew pew,” he pointed to the red lines darting from his eyes.

 

“That’s very nice Eren.” Mikasa complimented in a soft tone.

 

Eren beamed at the compliment. He then stared expectantly at Annie for a compliment from her, but the blonde merely looked at it for a few seconds, not once blinking, before returning to her own drawing.

 

“Don’t you like it Annie?” Eren asked questioningly, his brows furrowed in concern.

 

Annie looked up at the boy with bored eyes, her mouth frowning a little. “It could do with some work…”

 

Eren gawked, mouth agape. “What do you mean!?! There’s nothing bad about it…!” The boy pointed a finger at the blonde’s drawing of a small yellow flower. “Yours needs some work!”

 

Mikasa glanced at Annie’s work again. She made an impressed noise. “That’s really nice Annie.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Eren gave Mikasa a betrayed glare. Mikasa was his sister! Shouldn’t she be defending him!?! “Well...Well I don’t even want to draw anyway! I’m gonna go play with play dough. Drawing is boring!”

 

“Bye.” Annie said with a bored tone. Eren immaturely poked his tongue at Annie, with the girl brushing it off absent-mindedly.

 

Mikasa snuggled into her scarf more. She didn’t seem to mind that her brother was leaving her, even with her behaviour being incredibly different fifteen minutes ago. “Bye Eren.”

 

* * *

 

“Hello, I’m Eren and I'm new!” Eren greeted while pointing a thumb at himself. He was at the play dough table now, standing to the left of a girl who had been playing with the play dough a few chairs away from the others.

 

The aforementioned girl looked up from her sculpting at Eren through her square glasses with a curious look. “Hellooooo new boy! I’m Hanji!” She greeted in an equally energetic tone.

 

Eren thought the girl was much friendlier than Annie, so he plopped himself on the seat next to the girl, eager to be friends with her. She had large glasses, dark brown hair tied into a ponytail and large, curious brown eyes. The girl seemed to be a bit taller than him. “What’re you making?”

 

The girl had a wicked glint in her eyes, as if she had been waiting for someone to ask her that very question for hours. “I’m going to make a giant fire breathing dragon with a long tail and 6 legs! It’s going to have spikes here and here-,” she pointed at random areas of the green blob of play dough she was currently using, “and a head right here! It’s also going to have 3 eyes and lots of teeth!”

 

Eren gasped. “That’s so cool… I wanna make one!” The boy said in excitement. Eren could count pretty good, he had learned how to in his last kindergarten, so he had a... bit of an idea about what she was talking about.

 

Sort of.

 

Hanji nodded animatedly at the boy with a wide lopsided smile on her face. “Sasha can you pass me more play dough please? Eren wants to make a dragon too. We’re going to make a dragon army!”

 

Sasha, a girl with long mahogany hair and light brown eyes, handed Hanji a pile of purple play dough from a seat beside the girl. Eren recognised her name from Petra earlier - she had apparently tried to eat the play dough. Sasha was munching on a potato, even though breakfast wasn’t too long ago. Eren assumed she liked potatoes a lot.

 

“Thanks potato girl! Now Eren, you should make your dragon a lot like mine, but don’t copy mine cuz I don’t like copy cats.” Hanji instructed.

 

Eren sent the girl a confused look. Her logic failed to make sense in his mind. “But you said it should look a lot like yours…?”

 

“Yes, but not exactly, but a lot like it. Y’know?”

 

“I don’t think I do…”

 

Suddenly, a hand was placed on Eren’s shoulder. “She’s asking you to make slight changes to her dragon’s design when making yours.” A voice breathed into his ear.

 

The brunette looked over to who was behind him - a blond boy with pale blue eyes and an undercut was giving him a concerned look. He was wearing a formal white dress-shirt, the kind that his mother always wanted Eren to wear, tucked into his black shorts. He also had shiny black shoes which Eren could see his own reflection in and knee high white socks.

 

Hanji greeted the aforementioned boy with a wide smile. “Heya Erwin! Wanna help me and Eren here make a fire breathing dragon army?!?” She said energetically. The pair must've familiar with each other.

 

The blond boy, Erwin, stared at Hanji with his blue eyes. He moved his hand from Eren’s shoulder and placed both behind his back. “No -- I wanted to introduce myself to the new boy.”

 

Hanji giggled and waved her hand in a dismissive manner. “I don’t even know what that means, but okay blondy!”

 

Eren stared confusingly at the strange tall blond boy. He sounded so smart and dressed in way to reflect how he acted. The boy put a hand out to ask for a handshake. The brunette hesitated for only a moment before taking the hand with an unsure grip.

 

“My name is Erwin -- Erwin Smith. My father is the mayor of Trost, you may know him.”

 

“Of course he does - everyone does!” Hanji sighed from beside him.

 

Eren thought of the lanky blond man he always saw on TV and how he looked a bit like the boy in front of him. “Um… I think I do?”

 

Erwin nodded his head, as if to approve of him. He took a seat to the right of Hanji, putting her in between Eren and Erwin.

 

Hanji pushed her glasses up from her large nose and beamed at Erwin. “HA! So you ARE going to make a fire breathing dragon! You’re a liaaaaaaaaar!” She sang in a mocking tone.

 

The blond shook his head - his face unperturbed. “I’m going to make a Titan off ‘Attacking the Titans.”

 

Eren gasped in excitement -- he loved that show! “That’s one of my favourite TV shows! Did you watch this morning’s episode!?!”

 

The blond smiled with his mouth opening a little, showing his missing teeth. “Yes! Swiss Ervine and Anklemate Leon are my favourite characters!”

 

“They’re mine TOO!”

 

Erwin stared at Eren with excitement in his eyes. Eren showed the boy his t-shirt - the team off ‘Justice Avengers GO!’ printed on yet scaling off the light blue material. “Do you know who these guys are?”

 

Hanji’s interest had apparently been irked from her fire breathing dragon army as she decided to join in on the conversation. “Ahh I love that show!” She shouted in glee - her eyes crazy brown eyes even wider. “My favourite character is Wondrous Woman! I love her!”

 

Eren pointed at the tallest hero on his t-shirt. "I like Iron Suit Man - he's my favourite! I like his laser beams and his rocket launchers." 

 

Hanji hummed, but not in agreement. "He's okay... I like Wondrous Woman more."

 

"She's not as cool as Iron Suit Man..."

 

"Wondrous Woman would soooo beat him in a fight."

 

"She would not! She doesn't have an iron suit like him!"

 

"She doesn't need it - she has super powers!"

 

"She uses a lasso and he uses super powerful laser beams that could make anything go -," Eren lifted both his arms in the air, re-enacting a massive explosion. "- Boom!" 

 

Erwin frowned a little with his brows furrowing, feeling a little left out. He fixed his posture from the bent position it was in to a rule-straight one. “I wish I did. My father doesn’t give me much TV time. I can only watch Attacking Titans in the morning when he is asleep.”

 

Eren smiled reassuringly at the boy. "Let's talk about this morning's episode!"

 

"You guys gotta tell me about it. It sounds cool!" Hanji enthused.

 

Erwin abruptly grabbed both of the girl's shoulders in what Eren could only imagine was an iron grip. "Attacking Titans is the best best BEST show ever." The blond said in such a confident voice that you could basically hear how serious he was. 

 

Eren leaned in more to face the two. He stared at taller girl with elation written all over his face. "It really is! Let me tell you how it goes..."

 

The three continued their conversation until they lost track of time.

 

* * *

 

“CHILDREN -- CHILDREN!” All of a sudden a male’s shout interrupted the trio’s conversation. Eren searched the room for the source. He saw a tall man wearing a bright blue vest matching Petra’s earlier across the room sat on a chair which was beside an incredibly large mat red rug. He had brown curly hair cut into a high undercut with heavy wrinkles and small hazel eyes. There was someone small standing next to him, but Eren couldn’t see very clearly from the distance he was faced with.

 

“Aw! I never got to finish my dragon… This sucks!” Hanji groaned. She stared disappointingly at the green blob of playdough she’d been fiddling with.

 

“What’s happening?” Eren asked, genuinely confused. All the children in the room had begun sitting on the red rug - the reason unbeknown to him.

 

Erwin had stood from his chair and straightened out his shirt, brushing away any play dough that may have been on it. “Oluo is going to introduce you and the rest of the new kids."

 

Eren and Hanji had stood from their chairs and joined Erwin in heading towards the kindergarten teacher and the other children. As they did so, Eren could get a better look at the small unfamiliar boy standing next to Oluo.

 

The first thing that became more apparent was his incredibly small stature. The raven was wearing a large pale green jumper that hid his hands, a simple beige t-shirt and long brown tight pants. The boy was probably up to his chin, maybe even his shoulders. He had black hair cut into a neat undercut, angular features and unreadable blue eyes. The way his eyebrows hung low on his face and the way his eyes stared ahead absently made him seem fearless, even a bit bored. The boy wasn't all affected by being seen as a 'new kid'. He almost intimidated Eren. 

 

Oluo, the man with the heavy wrinkles and small hazel eyes, gestured for Eren to stand next to the small boy. The brunette saw the man ask Mikasa to do the same.

 

“Listen up brats --”

 

Petra gawked, emerging from another room with a box of pencils in hand. “OLUO!”

 

Said man scoffed at the woman. “Kids - I mean kids, eh - we’ve got some new kids who’ll be joining us for the rest of the year. Treat ‘em nicely, won’t you?” The man said in an almost sarcastic tone. He pointed his finger at Mikasa. “You - introduce yourself.”

 

Mikasa gulped, blushing and hiding under her scarf. “My name - my name is Mikasa.” The raven muttered quietly - her hands fidgeting with her shirt.

 

“Hello Mikasa!” All the children chanted together.

 

Oluo face ceased. "Go on now girl. Tell us about yourself. Where were you from before? What's your favourite game? What do ya wanna be when you grow up? Why are you wearing that scarf when it's summer? All that jazz." The man was pinched on his side by his co-worker Petra, who was giving him a heated glare. 

 

"I like... to draw. My brother is Eren." The young girl mumbled shyly. Her furrowed eyebrows and tense posture reflected her nervousness and hesitance to continue.

 

Oluo, seemingly unsatisfied with the introduction, decided to proceed with the introductions regardless. He pointed a finger at Eren. “You now, boy.”

 

Eren smiled bravely - he took a step forward and sharpened his posture. “My name’s Eren! Eren Jaeger. Nice to meet you!”

 

“Hello Eren!”

 

The brunette took a deep breath and scrunched his face. This was his moment - the moment he showed the class who Eren Jaeger is and who Eren Jaeger will be. He closed his eyes for mere moments before yelling at the top of his lungs. "I USED TO LIVE IN A TOWN CALLED SINA WITH MY MOMMA AND DAD. MY DAD GOT A JOB HERE SO WE LIVE HERE NOW. MY SISTER IS MIKASA. MY FAVOURITE TV-SHOW IS ATTACKING TITANS. MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER IS ANKLEMATE LEON. MY FAVOURITE FOOD IS CHEESE LOAF. MY FAVOURITE GAME IS SUPERHEROES." Eren opened his eyes, showing the intense determination shining in his teal-green eyes. "AND WHEN I GROW UP... I'M GOING TO BECOME A SUPERHERO AND SAVE THE WORLD!"

 

At the moment, the whole entire class clapped including Mikasa and Petra. The children gazed at Eren with amazement and awe beaming. The brunette smirked, taking in the applause, satisfied with his confident greeting to the classroom. Oluo pretended not to be impressed with it, but Eren could see a bit of surprise in his hazel eyes.

 

"Not bad." The brunette heard a voice mutter. It was the strange small boy beside him. Eren was about to say thank you to the boy before he continued, "don't let it get to your head."

 

Oluo was about to point to the small raven boy next to greet himself, but the boy beat him to it.

 

“Levi,” the boy said in a monotonous tone. His face's calmness was enough to know that he didn't plan to add anything after his name.

 

Levi's voice didn’t have any… Expression? Emotion? It was all hidden away - pushed back like dust under a mat. Eren was intrigued by Levi. The brunette looked back at the raven with his features loose in curiousness. He’d never met anyone so concealed.

 

Oluo scoffed, crossed his legs and folded his hands. "You think that's enough kid? Don't be a brat. Keep going." The man said in a lecturing voice.

 

The small ravel turned to glance back at Oluo. The empty, hollow and demanding stare that basically reflected 'I don't want to. What are you going to do about it?' Levi gave Oluo sent shivers down the wrinkled man's spine. 

 

The older gulped, contemplating his next words. "O-on second thought, that-that'll do. Class, say hi to L-Levi." He stuttered, trying to regain his composure.

 

Eren glanced at Levi in awe. That was SO cool.

  

“Hello Levi!” The children yelled together. A handful of the children were even clapping, felt the need to because they either were impressed or afraid, or both.

 

Oluo gestured for the trio to take a seat on the rug, stretching his collar as if to air himself. The man was probably intimidated to death by Levi. 

 

Mikasa was the first to move. She sat next to Annie, who was sitting a fair distance away from the children. The blonde sent a small smile - a change from her previous unamused face  - to his sister. Eren could see the small joy that lingered in her icy blue eyes as Mikasa smiled back at her. Levi was right behind her and Eren behind him.

 

Hanji patted the spot next to her for Eren to sit as he walked towards her, but he noticed the strange boy - Levi - sit by himself on the edge of the rug. The brunette contemplated on who to sit with for a moment, before pointing a thumb at Levi - signalling that he’d sit with him. Hanji had a hurt expression on her face for a few moments before nodding enthusiastically with an understanding smile.

 

Eren gracefully sat next to Levi, only a few centimetres away, ensuring that he gave the boy enough space to feel comfortable with. Levi glanced at him with those enshrouding orbs of his.

 

The raven's brows raised slightly - Eren could see the the amusement flash in those eyes. 

 

Levi held his gaze for a few more seconds, as if challenging Eren to see who would turn around first, maybe even testing him, before bringing his attention back to the instructing Oluo at the front. The bored expression finding its way back to his face.

 

The brunette smirked. This boy was as twice more interesting than he presented himself to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you like this! 
> 
> Eren has this little...'power' of his. I wanted something to be special about him, like how he can turn into a titan in the manga & anime.
> 
> P.S. DC and Marvel don't copy right me THANKS!!!! And yes Attacking Titans and their characters are so original and completely my unique and creative idea don't worry xxx


End file.
